Alive
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Valise Times, vampire slayer parts ways with her mentor, Buffy in order to go home to Atlanta in hopes of finding her family in the midst of the zombie Wondering around she comes face to face with the Dixon brothers and her life changes
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 1

"_Remember to stay alert. Don't be afraid to run and live to fight another day," the blonde woman advised. At the time she had brushed off the words the elder slayer spoke, having heard them a thousand times before. _

"_Yeah, yeah. I hear you, if things don't look good. Run like hell."_

_Of course the blonde haired vampire had to then put in his own warning._

"_She's serious. You damn well better not die while we're gone or else I will hunt down your corpse and bit you myself. We clear,pet?"_

_I had to work hard not to smile in the face of his threat. We both know it was an empty one. I was like the little sister he never had. I knew he cared in his own way. After we lost Dawn and the others a while back, Buffy and I were all he had left._

"_Yes Spike. I promise to look both ways before I cross the street. You two worry too much. I am a slayer you know. I can handle myself."_

_The older slayer walked up to me, giving me a tight hug which would have no doubt crushed a normal person's ribs. After what seemed like forever, she stepped away from me. Her eyes filling with unshed tears. I could understand her fear. After the Zombie Apocalypse swept through and left the world in destruction, all the supernatural creatures seemed to disappear, including her sister Dawn. Her disappearance was still a mystery till this day. Hell, the only vampire I had seen since this all went down was Spike. _

_The feel of Spike's cool hand on my sleeveless shoulder pulled me out of my musing. His blue eyes met my brown ones. Something akin to fear then sadness flickered in them._

"_You be safe and don't let anything bite you in the ass. You survive by any means necessary or I will personally beat the hell out of you."_

_I smiled at that before pulling him into a hug. "Love you too Spike. Take care of Buffy and try not to get fried to a crisp playing pee-ka-boo with the sunshine ok?"_

_A deep rumble erupted out of his chest as he laughed._

"_Oh come on, that was one time!"_

"_Yeah, well hopefully we will find what we're looking for in Virgina and that won't be an issue anymore," Buffy chimed in. Her laugh mixing in along with ours. Saying one more farewell and declining Buffy's offer one last time to go with them, we got in our respective vehicles and went our separate ways._

That had been a month ago. Packing up the last of my belongings, I looked back at the two story home I grew up in as it went up in a blaze. With a sigh I pulled my long curly mane into a ponytail before braiding it. I knew the fire would draw the attention of the biters and the last thing I needed was for one to get a hold of my hair. A whining sound next to me drew my attention away from the still burning house.

"I know Rocky. I'll miss them too," I smiled down at the German Shepard as his big brown eyes looked into mine. He had been the only one alive in the house when I first arrived a week earlier. Someone, most likely my mother, had locked him down in the basement with a large bag of dog food spilled all over the floor. She must have hoped that someone would come for the canine. My mother had loved the dog so much, he was all she had of my dad after he was shot in the line of duty. Rocky had been his patrol dog. Now he was all I had left of my family besides the measly items I packed in my SUV.

Through the sounds of the flames engulfing the house, I could hear them drawing near. When my companion whined again, I moved to open the passenger's door and let him get in. With him safe inside, I moved around the front of the truck and climbed in just as five biters came into view. I could have taken them out easily but now was not the time. My heart was not in it and that could get me killed. Looking back in my rear view mirror one last time at my childhood home, I put the car in drive and pulled away, taking off down the street, leaving a wake of biters as they surrounded the burning house.

I was a slayer. I would cry my tears and then I would go out and do my job.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 2

The sound of cicadas chirping reached my ears as I lay reclined in the driver's seat of my truck as Rocky slept soundly in back on the floor. I had taken out the middle and third row of seats to make room for the supplies I gathered along the way. I had about 5 cases of bottled water and probably enough canned goods to last two months. And then there was my duffle bag full of candy. Buffy had often joked that I had a candy addiction. Maybe I did, but I don't see how she had any room to judge me. Spike had pointed out that she was just as bad when it came to chocolate.

I had other things too like my weapons chest which held all sorts of goodies ranging from hand guns, to various daggers and even a few crossbows and swords. Of course none of them would ever be as kick ass as Buffy's scythe but hey it was good enough for me.

As the sun began to rise and morning came, I wiped my brow as a light sweat covered caramel colored skin making me feel sticky. Having lived in New York for a while, I forgot just how hot it could get in the south. Even at night during the summer. I needed to change. The current clothes I had on were fine for sleeping; a simple sky blue t-shirt and white shorts. But I intended to go out today and hunt something.

Quickly getting some clothes from one of my duffle bags, I pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans and a white tank top. I knew I was just asking for it by wearing all white, not only would I be easily visible in the forest, but white would surely be red by the end of the day if I ran into any walkers. Lacing up my knee high white converses, I shrugged. What the hell.

"Rocky. You ready to go catch something to eat?"

He barked in response. I took that as a yes. Opening the back door, he jumped out and walked a few feet away to relieve himself. I was confident that he wouldn't run off. He never let me out of his sight. So with that in mind, I closed the back door before going to the rear of my truck and retrieving a few daggers for today's hunt. Strapping two onto my thighs and slipping two of the smaller blades into my shoes, I grabbed a blood red bow and a set of black arrows. Checking everything one last time, I shut the trunk and locked the truck. Satisfied, I tucked the keys into my bra. It was times like these that I was thankful for boobs. Even with being a slayer and having a high metabolism I still had my curves and assets. Buffy had once commented on how it was unfair, I simply laughed and told her big butts and boobs ran in my family.

With my keys safely in place, I set off into the forest with Rocky at my side.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 3

We walked quietly through the woods. The sound of Rocky's light panting reaching my ears. I wondered how Buffy and Spike were doing. They had gone to a town called Mystic Falls to see if any of our old contacts were still alive. I had been doubtful but Spike laughed saying his buddy Niklaus was not one to be taken down easily. I had met the handsome hybrid on a few occasions and I had to agree. He did seem like the type to survive anything…even a Zombie infestation. Nik had told us that his blood was the cure to werewolf bites for vampires. I wondered briefly what effect it would have on someone bitten by a biter.

My senses went on alert as Rocky growled beside me, just up ahead out of the woods I can see a bridge. As a scream tears through the air, I move closer to see some people fighting off walkers and by the looks of it they weren't doing so well.

_Well Valise. Get your ass up there._

Any thoughts of hunting fled my mind. In this moment the only thing that mattered to me was reaching those people. Rocky ran along side me as fast as he could as if he too knew that those people were on borrowed time.

Moments later I reach the overpass just in time to throw one of my hunting knives into the head of a biter creeping up on the Hispanic man busy shooting another of the dead creatures.

He looks to me with wide eyes, nodding a thank you. I quickly stab another biter who was unfortunate enough to come near me. I'm only briefly aware of two other men killing biters as well. Hey the more the merrier. Rocky continued to bark viscously at my side until the last biter is dead. It is then that I finally take in the small group of people.

The Hispanic man gives a few words of gratitude to me then the two men standing near his car. His smile soon drops as one of the men goes to the car and opens door and begins rummaging through the car waving a gun at the Hispanic man who tries to stop him. By this point I've seen enough. I hate men like them who prey on the weak.

"Hey asswhole! Get out of the car and leave this man alone before I put an arrow in your ass!"

Both the man in the car and his companion turn their attention from the family in the car to me. It was clear from the look on their faces that they had not been paying attention to my arrival. The one pointing the gun at the Hispanic guy laughed as he appraised my appearance.

"Look here you mulatto bitch. Yer' get own outta here if yer' know what's good for yah."

His words angered me. But I would not give him the satisfaction. Instead, I turned to his companion who stood silently watching our exchange.

"Is he always this stupid?"

My words got a smirk out of the guy who I realized was carrying a crossbow.

"For as far as I can tell." The guy turned to glare at his companion at his words.

"Oh I see you agree with her, lil brother? What yer' wanna fuck er' or something? I mean she is a hot piece of ass. Maybe we can share er'"

Brothers huh? Besides the obvious redneck appearance they both seemed to share, they looked nothing alike. Where Asshole was well built, he looked old enough to be my father. But his brother, was kind of sexy in a John Deer kind of way. His blue eyes looked me over just as his brother had done but he seemed to be assessing me as a threat and not as if I were a piece of meat. I appreciated the gesture because I was two seconds away from showing his brother what happens when you piss off a slayer.

"Merle, leave these people alone. Taking from those in need is not what we do." Oh, so asshole's name was Merle. My eyes widen as little brother raised his crossbow aiming it at Merle.

"You would really shoot yer' own brother? Over some little mexicos?"

I held my breath. I wasn't sure if I should interfere. What felt like eternity went by before Merle finally lowered his gun and allowed the Hispanic man to get in the car with his family. I sighed in relief. No blood had been shed. With the car now out of sight, the three of us stood alone on the overpass.

Pulling out my blade from the head of the dead biter, I approached the two men. They seemed to have forgotten about me once more, deep in a heated argument.

"I can't go back there. Those people hate me."

"You beat the hell out of Glenn."

"Oh whatever, chinaman needs to toughen up. A few cuts won't kill 'em"

"He's Korean!"

"See! This is what I'm talking about! They've changed you. Made you soft." Before I could interject, the younger brother dropped his crossbow and tackled Merle.

I had to do something because this could get ugly. Closing in on the two rolling around on the ground, I couldn't help but feel like karma was biting me in the ass for all the times Buffy had to pry me and Spike apart for similar arguments.

"Guys! Stop!"

Neither seemed to hear me as they continued rolling around on the hard concrete. We didn't have time for this. I had already decided that I was going to stick with them for a while or at least the younger brother.

"Rocky, these two are going to beat each other's brains out." My companion stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail before running over and retrieving a bottle of water. When he brought the bottle to me, I smiled. His intelligence really was frightening sometimes.

'Yer' just a pussy!'

'At least I got both of my hands!'

I opened the bottle of water and emptied its contents onto the two men. The results were instantaneous. They stopped fighting each other and got to their feet sputtering as they wiped the liquid from their faces. Both looked to me in surprise.

"Good now that I've got your attention. Look. We don't have time for this. An orgy of those biters could come at any moment now and I don't know about you but I don't want to be lunch."

"I don't know suga tits, yer' look good enough to be on the menu to me. Hell even my little brother here can't stop drooling over you." The little brother in question looked away as a slight blush reached his cheeks. He really was good looking. I sighed. Choosing to ignore Merle's comment for the time being.

"Do you two have a camp or something?"

Little brother bristled up at my words.

"Yer' not coming with us. I don't trust you."

I scuffed. "And why the hell not?" I asked as he took a step closer to me.

"Cause I said so." In return I took a step forward as well. I have gone toe to toe with monsters that would put fear in even the toughest men.

"Look Mr…"

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

"Mr. Dixon. I could have killed you plenty times over while you and your brother were rolling around on the ground. I haven't done anything to prove me untrust worthy."

"That may be true. But how do I know yer' not a spy from Woodbury?"

"From where?" What the hell was he going on about?

"She ain't one of the Governors. Girl like her…I would have remembered her." Wait. Not five minutes ago Merle was going off on me and now he was vouching for me? I voiced my thoughts at the older Dixon. He simply shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Way I see it. You're handy with a weapon and hard as nails. If my little brother and his friends are going to have any hope of making a stand against the Governor, they'll need all the help they can get. Besides, suga tits. I have a feeling things will get interesting with you around."

"Bite me Merle."

Daryl smirked. His eyes alight with amusement. It was obvious he was taking great fun from seeing his brother get stood up to by a woman. Then just as quick his smile dropped and a frown formed.

"We need to get back. I have a bad feeling."

I nodded. It was always good to follow a gut instinct.

"We can take my truck. It's parked just about a mile into the woods."

They nodded before getting into step with me. One brother on either side. Rocky took lead.

"What's with the mutt?"

I looked to Merle.

"His name is Rocky. He was a family pet."

"Aren't yah worried he'll attract the walkers and slow you down?"

"Walkers?"

"Oh um…I think you call 'em biters."

"Walkers…hmm that's cool I guess."

Daryl interjected looking over my five foot eight frame to his brother.

"Hey at least he has all of his limbs. If anyone is gonna slow us down. It's you."

I chuckled at that. Things had just gotten a whole lot interesting since I hooked up with the Dixon brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 4

As my black Lincoln Navigator came into view, a twig snapped to my left. We froze collectively turning in the direction. Weapons raised and ready for a walker.

"Rocky. Go get it." My companion instantly shot off into the woods to go see what the source of the noise was. As we waited, I motioned the guys over to my truck.

"Sorry about the lack of seats in the back. I had to take them out to make space. But Merle I'm sure you will be comfy back there."

"Why I gotta get in the damn caboose?"

"Because I said so. Daryl has to give me directions to the prison so he rides shot gun."

Merle mumbled something about controlling women as he climbed into the back of the truck. I went to get into the driver's side when a hand touched me on the shoulder. I turned to look into the handsome face of Daryl Dixon.

"Uh uh Princess. I'm driving." I stared at him in disbelief.

"No. I'm driving. This is my truck."

"It will be faster if I just drive instead of having to give yer' directions."

"Well tough cause you're not driving. Besides I got the keys," I smirked. Instead of rebutting me or moving to go around to the passenger's seat, he took a step closer into my personal space. I could smell him. He smelt of forest, musk, and smoky wood along with something else that I guess was just uniquely him. I never thought I would find such a strange combination attractive. He continued moving into my personal space until we were an inch apart. If I breathed heavy our chest would touch. His unreable features stared down into mine. My breath hitched in my throat as he reached his hand up to touch my face then his hand slowly wondered down my neck, lightly caressing my collar bone. His fingers pushed the straps of my tank top and bra off. By this point I was so turned on that I was barely aware of the sound of the keys falling out of my bra. One of his larger hands caught them before they could hit the ground. He leaned forward and whispered near my ear.

"I'm driving…get in the car darling."

His words were like a bucket of cold water. I glared at him in disbelief.

"You jackass!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a bad man. Now get yer' ass in the car so we can go."

We looked up just in time to see Rocky heading towards us dragging something.

Daryl whistled in appreciation. Rocky had killed a deer.

"Well I'll be damned. Might be some hope for you after all mutt."

I rolled my eyes before moving to help Daryl put the deer in the back once we checked it over to make sure there were no walker bites on it. Rocky joined in the back as well.

Merle half heartedly complained about having to hold the deer carcass in his lap. But I reminded him that he would want to eat later and needed to shut his trap. Surprisingly, he listened.

We arrived to our destination in about twenty minutes time. The scene before us sent my senses instantly into slayer mode. To our left I can see a man trapped on the outside struggling with walkers. He looks to be out of ammo. Before Daryl can finally put the truck in park, I'm out the car and running at full speed toward the man. Even with slayer speed I know I probably won't reach him in time, so I stop and throw one of my knives. It quickly covers the distance embedding into the walker the man was struggling with. I continue my run towards the man. I faintly hear Daryl and Merle's footsteps behind me. Wishing for my bow, I make due with two of my hunting daggers. As I finally reach the man, I toss him a knife from out of one of my boots.

He nods in appreciation as we continue killing walkers. For the first time in what feels like forever, I feel like I'm in my element. Doing what I was born to do. Save people and kill evil things. Pulling my dagger out of one walker before plunging it into the head of another, I smile as I glance over my shoulder. The Dixon brothers are working their way through a group of walkers as well. I notice the man I loaned my knife to is holding his own as well. These men are fighters.

As the last of the herd of walkers falls lifelessly to the ground. I look around for Rocky. When I inquire where he is. Daryl smirks.

"Don't worry. I left yer' mutt in the truck. Didn't want him trying to play hero and end up getting bit."

I smile at him for being considerate of me by keeping Rocky out of harm's way.

"Don't look at me like I'm some kind of saint. I just didn't want to have to listen to yer' whining about him if he had to be put down."

I roll my eyes in reply. The man who I ran to assist, walks up to us.

"Thanks for saving me. I was in a bind without any ammo. Daryl, who's your friend?"

"Friend? More like a nuisances. Hell what is yer' name. You never did give it."

I chuckled as the three men look at me expectingly.

"Valise. My name is Valise Times."

The man stuck his hand out.

"I'm Rick Grimes. You've come just in time. Please, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Alright children. Playtime is over. Let's get back inside the fence."

At the sound of Merle's voice, Rick frowns before looking to Daryl.

"He can't stay here. Not after what he did to Glenn."

Daryl frowns.

"I meant what I said. I won't stay without my brother."

This time Rick frowns as he looks back and forth between Daryl and Merle.

"Alright. But he goes in a cell until further notice." Daryl nods.

"Deal."

"Now wait just one damn second," Merle interjects. I can sense that Rick is serious about his conditions with Merle and if the older Dixon doesn't watch himself, he'll have to leave.

"Merle. Shut up." Our eyes meet and he must have read the silent warning in mine because he gives a small growl and stalks off toward the prison.

Rick, Daryl, and I follow behind him at a slower pace.

All too soon, I'm standing in front of a group of people. Rick makes with the introductions. I can tell from the way he carries himself that he is the leader.

"Valise, this is Hershel, he's our resident medic." I take in the older man on crutches with kind eyes and smile. I have a good feeling about him.

"It's nice to meet you." He returns my smile.

"Valise my dear, thank you for helping us by saving Rick." I blush under the praise. As a slayer I'm not used to getting gratitude from those I save.

"It was nothing."

Rick then went on to introduce me to the rest including his son, Carl and his daughter Judith. My heart went out to them when they explained how they lost Lori, Rick's wife. At the sound of a fight, we all turned to see a woman fighting off a large group of walkers out in the field. As they all looked on, I walked over to my truck. Rocky instantly jumped out and ran over to assess the new group of people. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me as I opened the rear door and searched through my weapons chest. Brandishing a black handled katana, I closed the trunk and made my way out into the field. Leaving Rocky with the new group of people safely behind the fence. I make sure its secure behind me as I move further into the yard. By this point all eyes were on me.

Not wasting any time. I moved through the field and began taken out walkers.

Kick, behead, stab in brains, repeat.

Once I got into a rhythm, I made quick work of what seemed like an endless number of walkers. By the time the last walker dropped, my once white outfit was covered in dirt and walker guts.

"You're one of them."

At the sound of the woman's voice, I turned to face her.

"One of who?"

Her features were harsh, eyes harden from life experiences. I was grateful to have had Buffy and Spike to keep myself from growing that cold.

"One of the chosen ones."

I stiffened at her words.

"How do you know about the Chosen Ones?"

"Because my father was a Watcher."

Wow. I never thought I would see any other Watcher ever again after this apocalypse hit.

"What's your name?"

"Michonne…you?

"Valise."

"It's good that you are here. There is a war about to begin and these people will need all the help they can get."

A war? I would have to have a talk with Rick or maybe even Daryl later about this. For now we needed to secure this yard again. Turning to look back at the group standing behind the fence I yell.

"So are you all going to stand there all day or are you going to help secure this gate?"

Daryl, Rick, and Glen all rushed down to help secure the gate. Taking a hold of the falling piece of fence as me and Michonne continued killing walkers as they filed into the yard.

I briefly heard Daryl murmur something along the lines of. "Damn woman is like the terminator." I shook my head, as my blade impaled into a walker's skull. With our efforts, we managed to re-secure the yard before night fall. By the end of the day, all I wanted to do was change out of these bloody clothes and sleep. After grabbing my duffle bag of clothes and personal items, I locked my truck. We all agreed to come unload in the morning. As the group made their way inside with me and Michonne carrying up the rear. I stopped as an all too familiar hand touched my shoulder. I looked into Daryl's eyes questioningly. Michonne had stopped as well. I gave her a subtle nod to go ahead inside. Rocky followed behind her.

Alone, I waited for him to speak. Fortunatly I didn't have to wait too long.

"What the hell are yer'?"

"I'm a black woman. Approximately twenty-five years old, with a dog named Rocky. You?"

"Don't be a smartass. I wanna know how you were able to clear out that field by yourself."

"Michonne helped." I argued. I was trying my best to avoid answering. I knew I would come clean about being the slayer eventually but I was too tired to do it tonight.

"Look. Daryl. I promise I will explain things to you later ok. But look at me! I look like a walking tampon! Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"Fine. But don't think I'll forget. Come on kotex, I'll show you to the showers and get you a cell."

I couldn't help but laugh at his sense of humor and be thankful that I had dodged the questions for now. As we went inside, the light banter continued between us and I couldn't help but think how much better he looked when he smiled instead of the scowl he liked to sport so much. I found myself wanting to be the one to make him smile more often. Oh boy Buffy was going to pick on me about this one. I could practically hear the redneck jokes now. But on the bright side. At least he had a pulse.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 5

As I tossed onto my side once more facing the wall, I sighed. After helping me get cleaned up, Daryl showed me a empty cell on the second level of the cell block the group occupied. In my haste to get clean I had forgotten to get my bedding. Therefore I was somewhat shocked to see it waiting for me on top of the top bunk. When I asked Daryl about it he shrugged.

"Knew you would need it. Didn't want yer' going back out to get it cause you tend to find trouble. Swiped it while you got cleaned up."

Turning with my back to the wall, I sighed. It had to be around four in the morning. Try as I might. I just couldn't get comfortable. I peeked over the edge of the top bunk to see Rocky sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk. I considered just getting up and meditating when a figure appeared in the door way. Although it was dark I could easily tell it was Daryl.

When I gave him a curious look, he tilted his head over his shoulder before disappearing out of sight. Jumping down gracefully from the top, my sock clad feet carried out of the room silently. Rocky never even stirred. I jumped slightly at the sight of Daryl leaning against the wall beside my cell. My mouth went dry at the sight of him. His bare chest greeted my eyes. His muscle rippling as he shifted next to the wall. My eyes traveled downward and I wasn't sure if I was sad or relieved to see he still had his jeans on. He really was a fine specimen.

"Wanna tell me what the hell wrong with you woman?"

I looked at him in confusion. What did I do now?

"I don't know what you mean."

"You in there tossing and turning and it's breaking my sleep. What's wrong with you why you can't sleep? After all that killing you did today with them geeks, I would think you would be passed out by now."

"Sorry for keeping you awake. I just have to adjust to sleeping in this new environment I guess. It's just weird…especially being in a cell." I explained, looking down to my socks. I don't know why I told him that. He probably thought I was just being a baby.

"I hate sleeping in them cells too. It's why I put my bed out here on the landing. Come on. You can sleep with me tonight. Im too tired to help yer' move yer' matress tonight." My eyes widen as I processed what he said. Had he just invited me to sleep with him? I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I mean. Sure I found him attractive but I had only known the guy for less than twenty-four hours.

"No that's ok. I'll go back to my cell and I'll try to stay still."

I turned to go back inside, when Daryl mumbled what sounded like "for fuck sake."

I couldn't stop the yelp that left my lips as I was suddenly yanked backwards by two strong arms around my waist. My pink tank top rising up as I struggled to get to my feet.

"Quit your struggling." Against my better judgment, my body did just as he ordered. Sagging into his embrace as he moved us toward his bed.

"Daryl…really this isn't necessary." I whispered to him as he sat me down on his bed. Instead of replying, he retreated into my cell. My brows knitted in confusion. What was he doing?

A few seconds later I got my answer as he re-emerged coming towards me, this time with my blankets in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you something to wrap up in. Figured you wouldn't be comfortable sharing my covers and you would be cold with that skimpy get up you got on." At his words I looked down at my nightwear. Along with my pink tank top, I had pink shorts to match that barely covered my rear. They were obviously not meant for women with plump butts. I hadn't really thought much of it because I hadn't been planning to model them for anyone.

Taking my blankets, I spread one on top of Daryl's bed which had been bare excerpt for a lone sheet. He looked at me questioningly.

"I have two blankets. It's only right you benefit too. I mean. I am sleeping on your bed."

He looked at me with that unreable expression I found myself growing to hate before letting out a grunt in acknowledgement. Without another word, we both settled on the mattress. Me on my stomach and him on his back. It wasn't long before I began to squirm a little.

"Turn on your side." His sleepy voice mumbled. Wordlessly, I complied, turning so my back now faced his front. One of his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. My breath hitched in my throat. I could feel his hard muscles along my body where we touched. For the first time in a long time. I felt safe. Secure.

"Go to sleep princess."

Surprisingly. I felt myself complying. The day's adventures finally catching up to my body. I welcomed the sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 6.

The rays of first mornings light filtered into the cell block. My eyes widened as I took in our current position. Sometime during the night we had shifted. Daryl lay on his back and I was sprawled across him, my leg slung over his hip and my hand on his chest. I knew he would be uncomfortable with this if he woke up to our current position. As quietly as I can, I remove my leg from over his body. My hand remains on his chest however as he shifts again in his sleep and puts his arm around my waist keeping me pressed against his front. Seeing as I am not going to be able to move without waking him up, I give up for the time being and take in his face.

He looked so much younger in his sleep. The frown lines always present when he was awake were nonexistent as he slept. His long thick, beautiful eye lashes resting against his cheek. I could have watched him like that all day. So peaceful and relaxed. Unfortunately it was not meant to be.

"Morning sugar tits. When you're done playing with my little brother, feel free to come over here and I'll show you what a real man can do."

I looked over to the cell on the far end that Merle was peeking his head out of. Rick had locked him in the cell on the conditions that he only be free when Daryl was around to watch him. As Daryl began to stir, I quickly removed myself from his arms. I chanced to look back as I made my way to my cell and our eyes met. As always his face was a blank mask. It would be nice to get some kind of reaction from him. Shaking my head, I went into my cell to change just as Merle's voice reached my ears.

"Well good morning little brother. Did you have a nice rest sleeping beauty?"

A grumpy sleep filled "Shut up Merle." Replied back. I snickered to myself as I changed into a pair of dark washed jeans and a black tshirt with the words "I wanna be sedated" across the front. I smiled as I thought back to the day I got the shirt.

"_Spike hurry up. If we don't get back before Buffy wakes up, she's gonna be pissed." I said as we continued looking through the abandoned clothing store. We could have waited for Buffy but she had a tendency to get caught up in picking clothes and we would then have to endure hours of her searching. We were just looking for a couple of blacks tees for spike because he was down to his last two. Even with him being immune to their bites because he was already dead, they still seemed to target him anyway and most days that resulted in the loss of one of his shirts being ripped to shreds. _

"_Yeah, hold your bloody horses, I'm coming woman."_

_It was then that he called me over as he held up a woman's graphic tshirt. I laughed when I read what the front said. "I wanna be sedated."_

"_Oh I have to get this."_

"_I knew you would see things my way." At his words we both started laughing. He had once told me the story of how he attempted to take Buffy out on a date without her knowing it was a date. During the car ride to what was supposed to be a stakeout for a vamp's nest, he had provided entertainment by singing the Ramones song. Of course that night had not gone how he thought it would. Buffy had been in denial of her feelings for him at the time. Thank goodness she had come around._

_Sticking the tshirt in my backpack, I wrapped my arm around Spike's arm as the words helplessly tumbled past my lips:_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go_

_At this point Spike chucked and joined in. His low rich voice filling the air._

_I wanna be sedated!_

_We both laughed as we continued singing even as two walkers appeared infront of us on the way back to camp. Spike snapped his walker's neck before sticking his dagger through it's skull as he finished the song off. His voice echoing through the night._

"_I WANNA BE SEDATED!"_

I smiled at the memory. I knew they were alive. I just hoped they would find me soon because I really did miss them. In a sense they were my family. Opening my bag, I retrieved my hair brush. My wild mane of dark curls was all over the place. I worked quickly to get them into a more manageable appearance. When I finished brushing them, they were still as wild as ever but this time there was a method to the madness. My hair reached down to the middle of my back and I usually put it in one long braid so the walkers couldn't grab at it so easily. But since I was inside the prison for the day, I figured I would leave it down.

"Breakfast ready. Come on, princess." A voice spoke from outside my cell.

"I'm coming Daryl Dixon. Hold your horses." I shot back as I quickly laced up my black high top converses. Thankful I had grabbed them from the truck last night when I got my bag. My white ones were goners. Even if I scrubbed them till my hands bled, there was too much dirt and guts on them along with the stray grass stains. Oh well, they were just shoes. I wasn't as sentimental as Spike was when it came to clothes.

He had the mother of all temper tantrums when a pack of walkers surrounded him and it ended in his prized black leather duster being ripped to shreds. He was so angry that he took off in a huff and began killing every walker he came in sight of. Buffy and I had looked at each other and quietly snickered at his childish behavior before following the trail of dead bodies until we located the blonde vampire. Thankfully we ran across another that looked almost identically to his old one in a leather coats store.

Lacing up my shoes, I exited my cell, Rocky right behind me. Just as I expected, Daryl was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough girl," a voice said to my left. I whipped my head around to see Merle out of his cell leaning against the opposite side of my cell as Daryl.

I looked to Daryl, my eyebrow raised in question. As if he read my mind, he grunted.

"He gotta eat too."

I nodded, I followed the two men down to the first floor bringing up the rear. Not trusting Merle not to touch my rear if he was behind me. When I voiced my concerns, he chuckled.

"You know me so well already."

Shaking my head at his juvenile behavior, we made our way to the main area where everyone else was already sitting around eating breakfast. After greeting everyone with a quick 'good morning' in which they replied in kind. I was just making my way to sit down next to Daryl on the steps when an argument broke out between Merle and a woman named Maggie. Apparently she didn't want him near her. I didn't know the whole story but I knew enough to know that Merle had put her in harm's way and her boyfriend, Glenn looked about ready to stab him.

As Daryl moved to go break up the problem, I patted him on the shoulder urging him to sit down and finish his breakfast.

"I got this one." I said throwing him a wink.

In one swift move, I placed my food down on the table and sat down between the two. Maggie looked at me for a moment curiously, then gave me a small smile of gratitude. Even Glenn who sat directly across from her looked to have calmed down slightly at my actions. I returned her smile before turning to look at Merle who was no longer looking at Maggie, his attention now fully on me.

"Well, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came on over here. Jealous that I was talking to that one? Don't be, you know I only got eyes for you sugar tits."

I rolled my eyes, unable to stop the snicker that left my lips. The oldest Dixon brother really was unbelievable. Looking away from him, I turned my attention to my breakfast. Someone had made eggs. I actually like eggs, even powdered ones, I just wish I had some cheese. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers. Taking a bite, I finished chewing it and swallowed before responding.

"Shut up Merle. I'd go girl on girl before I ever touched you."

Daryl spoke from his seat on the steps. "Damn Merle, you turning women into lesbians."

The others around us laughed at that. Merle shot Daryl a glare for the remark before smirking.

"Well if I did, I wouldn't mind as long as I could be the meat between that sandwich if you know what I mean."

I couldn't stop the snort that broke past my lips. I damn near choked on my breakfast when Rick spoke up.

"Well too bad you weren't here when the prisoners were still here. They would have gladly let you be the meat in their sandwich."

By this point everyone was full out laughing. It seemed like today was going to be a good day after all.

The song that Valise and Spike sing is 'I wanna be sedated' by the Ramones.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 7

After breakfast Rick divided us up to get started on today's work. Beth, a blonde teenager who was apparently Maggie's younger sister was left in charge of carrying for Judith inside while Carol and Carl unloaded my truck and put away all of the supplies inside. With Glenn keeping watch up in the tower and Hershel on the bridge. That left me, Michonne, Daryl, Merle, and Rick to clear out the yard of the dead walkers from yesterday. Between the five of us we managed to sit the tilted sideways truck right side. Of course I probably could have sat it up by myself with some effort. But I humored them. I wasn't quite ready to explain super strength.

Tossing a corpse inside the back of the truck, I sighed. We had made a dent in the number loitering the yard. But the truck was only so big. After a few more, we agreed that Michonne would drive them out a few miles from the prison and dump them. Merle volunteered to go with her. When I looked at him in surprise. He shrugged saying it beat staying here sitting on his ass until the truck was back. Rick seemed hesitant to let him go at first. But I volunteered to go along and keep an eye on him and make sure he and Michonne didn't kill each other. Rick finally conceded. Daryl and Merle exchanged some kind of silent message that probably came with practice of growing up around each other. Daryl gave me a nod before walking off, mumbling something about going hunting, his crossbow firmly in hand.

Before we left, Rick pulled me aside.

"Valise, in all the excitement yesterday I forgot to give you back this." I opened my hand as he laid my knife in it. "Don't hesitate to use that if Merle tries anything stupid."

I smiled at that. "When does Merle ever not try anything stupid. Don't worry Rick, between me and Michonne, I think even he knows better than to try something."

The former officer gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hurry back. Don't want to have to send Daryl after you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, we don't want that. He'd probably go off on a tangent that I wouldn't even be able to understand with his southern drawl." Our leader chuckled as Merle's voice reached our ears.

"Darling if you and officer Friendly are done yapping, we need to get this show on the road."

I grinned at that. Officer Friendly himself sent Merle a glare. Patting him on the shoulder I headed toward the delivery truck.

It took us about roughly an hour to dump all the dead walkers. We went to get back in the truck and head back to the prison when the sound of voices reached our ears.

'_I promise you they are good people.'_ A female voice spoke.

'_They turned us away!'_ Another spoke. Most likely a man.

'_That's only because they didn't know you.'_ The first voice spoke again.

'_They still don't know us. What makes you think this time will be different?'_ There was silence for a moment after the man asked the question. Then the woman finally replied.

'_I just have a gut feeling.' _

They were obviously talking about the group at the prison. By the sound of their voices they were coming closer. I retrieved my dagger from its strap against my thigh.

"We got company."

"Living or dead?" Michonne asked me, her sword ready at her side.

"Living."

Merle took the safety off his gun.

"Let's hope they not the Governor's men."

As the newcomers entered the clearing, they froze. Two women and a man.

A blonde stepped forward.

"Michonne." I relaxed slightly when Michonne put her blade back in it's sheath. If my companion wasn't worried then neither was I.

"Andrea."

Oh, I knew that name. The others had told me she used to be one of ours but now chose to share the Governor's bed. Why was she here then?

"Why are you here?" Michonne asked as if she heard my unspoken question. The blonde woman walked over to us, her two companions stood waiting.

"I need to talk to Rick and the others. We gotta figure out a way to make some kind of truce that will stop the blood shed."

I made a noise of disbelief at that in my throat. Andrea turned her attention to me.

"And who are you?"

"None of yer' damn business."

I looked at the redneck in surprise as he answered for me. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at me then Merle before turning back to Michonne.

"Look let me talk to Rick ok. Tyrese and Sasha said they came a few days earlier and Rick kicked them out. They're really good people." Andrea pleaded. I got a small sense of satisfaction when both Merle and Michonne looked at me expectantly. Their looks made it clear to Andrea that I was in charge amongst the three of us. She must have realized this because she finally turned to look at me.

I thought it over. On one hand, if Rick turned them away then there was nothing I could do to stop him from doing it again. But I had also heard that Rick had not been in his right mind the days following the birth of Judith and the death of his wife. Maybe he would reconsider. We could use the extra help.

"Fine. Let's go."

Andrea's companions sighed in relief almost as if they expected me to say no. The woman, Sasha walked up to me and extended her hand.

"I'm Sasha. Thank you so much."

I shook it. "Valise. And don't thank me yet. I have a good feeling about you two but it's up to Rick in the end."

"Well if we are done with this little pow wow, can we head back? We still have more walkers to dump back in the yard," Merle grumbled impatiently as he moved to get in the truck. As we piled into the truck and headed back to the prison, my thoughts wondered off to my favorite two blondes. Neither of them natural. What were they doing right now? I couldn't help but miss them, sometimes I wish I had gone with them, but then I realized if I had, I never would have been on that overpass or met the Dixon brothers, more specifically Daryl.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 8

Just as I had expected. Rick had not been so inviting to the returned visitors. Everyone stood inside the main room of our cell block, Andrea and her two companions the center of attention.

"Look, Tyrese, Sasha. I'm sure y'all are good people but I'm not putting any of my people at risk by having you hear." The two nodded their understanding. Tyrese stepped forth.

"We understand. If you would just give us some water we'll be on our way."

What the hell? Had Rick completely lost his mind.

"Wait a damn minute. Rick these two have been nothing but genuine. We could use their help around the prison and with the Governor out to get us it wouldn't hurt to have some extra people watching our backs."

Daryl stiffened next to me. The others of our group remained silent. But I could tell that they agreed with me. Even Carl gave me a small smile. Tyrese and Sasha looked hopeful. And Rick looked pissed.

"Valise I understand you want to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but we can't take in every stray that comes our way."

"No Rick. These are good people. We have plenty of food rations to go around. Between the cafeteria findings and those I brought here there is no reason to turn them away!"

The room grew silent as the truth of what I said sunk in. It was Carl who stepped forward.

"Look dad, I want to keep Judith safe too. These people don't seem too bad. Give em a chance."

Rick seemed to deflate at that. He slowly walked over to stand infront of me. I felt both Dixons tense on either side of me, no doubt ready to interject if needed.

"Fine. They can stay. But if they put the others in danger or worse, that blood will be on your hands." I nodded. Choosing to remain quiet in the face of my small victory, I looked to Daryl when he gave my shoulder a small nudge. I wasn't quite sure what it meant but I chose to take it as his way of saying I did the right thing by standing up to Rick. I glanced at Sasha and Tyrese who both sent me a grateful smile.

With that piece of business out the way, the room turned back to Andrea and her original reason for being here. The Governor…She seemed to grow angry when it became clear that she was not as welcomed amongst these people as she used to be. I didn't blame them. What was wrong with her? Siding with the man who wanted her friends dead.

"Rick. There has a to be a way that we can make peace between the two sides."

"Peace? You call sending a truck load of walkers in to slaughter us and opening unprovoked fire on us peace?"

At his words the blonde had the sense to look sheepish.

"I didn't know about that plan. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?! Axel is dead because of your boyfriend." We all looked at Carol. The slightly older woman usually remained quiet. Andrea scuffed.

"He was just an inmate."

This time Daryl spoke up. "Just an inmate? He was a human being. Hell there is very little that separates me from him. I reckoned my life ain't worth shit to yer' huh? What if that were me he had shot or Carol or Carl or Beth or hell even shortround? What does it matter? Your boyfriend killed one of our own, ain't no peace in that."

I looked at him as his back retreated into the cell area, seemingly done with the conversation. It was clear where he stood on the situation. I wondered if I should go talk to him, but Merle mumbled lowly next to me. _'Leave em be. Let em cool off.'_

Against most of ours opinions, Rick told Andrea to set the meeting up so he could meet with the Governor and talk peace. I honestly wanted to slap him. He even gave her a gun and sent her on the way in one of our cars.

We had three days before Rick went off to meet with the man who had been terrorizing the prison group. The group seemed to collectively agree to disperse after our visitor departed. Tyrese, Sasha, Merle, and Michonne went back to the yard and finished getting rid of the last of the walkers. Beth was still watching Judith, Carl close by keeping a watchful eye on them bath. I wondered if Beth was aware that Carl seemed to have a crush on her. Probably not. But it was cute to see that even with all the chaos people still had affection for others. With Daryl still up on the landing cooling off, I decided to help Carol prepare dinner.

Usually we warmed our food over an open flame outside, but I coerced her into going with me to the cafeteria and using the actual kitchen. We didn't use it often because there was no way to close it off and prevent walkers from getting in.

Since I promised to keep watch while she cooked, Carol had decided on cooking up the deer Daryl caught on his hunt today along with greens and corn. It was time everyone got a proper meal.

"So Valise. You and Daryl huh?"

"What about us?"

She shrugged at me as she continued cooking.

"Just wondering. How serious are you two?"

I crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall farthest from her but closest to the entrance of the kitchen.

"We're just friends. I mean don't get me wrong, he is one sexy redneck. But I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the type to be in a relationship."

Carol snorted at that. "Honey, Daryl Dixon is a puzzle that you gotta figure out. He's not used to a lot of affection. And sure as hell is awkward when giving it."

"You got that right."

"If you like him, you gotta hang in there and give him a little push cause he doesn't waste energy on people he don't care about."

I smiled at the woman. She really was a sweetheart. I knew she had a thing for Daryl and part of me felt bad for even thinking of going there with him. But the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Dually noted."

"Good. Now, tell me about your friends. The ones you say are supposed to come find you," she said as she stirred the pot of green beans. Having decided to bake two cakes after finding the boxes of mix in the kitchen, she checked those as well before turning back to me. The kitchen smelt like home. The aromas of food in the air.

"Well. There is Buffy. She's like my best friend and big sister all in one. She taught me everything I know about using weapons."

Carol smiled "She must be an amazing woman."

I returned her smile as I thought of the blonde slayer. "She is. One of the most caring and selfless people I have ever met."

The older woman nodded, stirring the corn. "And your other friend, Spud was it?"

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth as I pictured Spike's reaction to someone calling him Spud. I wondered if I could get Carol to say it if she ever met him.

"Spike. His name is actually William, but he goes by Spike."

Carol looked at me with interest. "And what about him? This Spike guy."

"Buffy may have taught me how to use a weapon, but Spike. He taught me how to street fight and use my surroundings as a weapon. He's a pain in my ass but I know he would give his life to protect me and Buffy."

"So are him and Buffy together?" _Together?_ That didn't even begin to describe their relationship. What they had ran deeper than that. Shortly before the apocalypse began the two had mated. From what Giles had explained, their life lines were woven together. Meaning Buffy had become the first immortal slayer. She would never age, but was still able to be harmed just like anybody else. But only things like beheading could actually kill her. Another neat side effect had been Spike's lack of blood lust. Apparently with Buffy's blood running through him now, he no longer needed blood to survive. That had been a major plush when the zombie hit. It would have been a pain to have to find him blood short of feeding him myself.

"Oh their together alright. What they have is eternal. Not even walkers can break that up," I said as I thought back to the day Buffy had gotten bit by a walker Xander before Spike killed him. I remembered crying because I thought Buffy would come back as one of those creatures. Spike and I had sat by her side…waiting. She had fallen into a fitful sleep for two days before waking up. Her wound healed and it was almost as if it never happened. We had been so relieved. I knew if she had not pulled through, Spike would have asked me to stake him or walked out to greet sunrise, then I would have truly been alone. Their mating had saved her life.

"That's beautiful. I look forward to meeting them."

"Yeah, you just can't take anything Spike says to heart tho. He may be a hard ass on the outside, but he's really a good guy."

Carol began emptying the corn into a big serving bowl. "Sounds like someone we both know."

We looked at each other and laughed. I spun around dagger ready when the sound of footsteps echoed from behind me. My blade stopped an inch away from its intended target. _Speak of the devil._

"Next time yer' pull a knife on me, you best use it princess."

"Jeez Daryl, I thought you were a walker."

"Not my fault, I called out to y'all but you were too busy in here yapping to here me." I looked to Carol at his comment. Had we really been that distracted?

"Anyways, I came to see if you two needed any help."

"Aw, thank you Daryl that's sweet of you. If you could watch out for walkers as we get this food back to the others that would great," Carol said giving him a soft smile. I held back a snicker as I noticed Daryl blush slightly under her praise. She was right. He really wasn't used to dealing with nice people.

"Yeah well quit your chattering and let's get a move on."

Putting away my dagger, I moved over to Carol and took the very large roaster full of tonight's dinner. Carol managed to carry both the side dishes while balancing the cakes. Woman was super girl in the kitchen. I watched as she moved out of the kitchen, jumping slightly at the sound of Daryl's voice.

"Come on princess, get the molasses out yer' ass."

Walking past Daryl and exiting the kitchen to follow Carol, I looked back at him.

"Get the molasses out my ass. What does that even mean?" Carol giggled at my words.

"Means, you're moving too slow for Daryl's liking," she answered.

"Damn right."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh of my own.

"You are an ugly son of a bitch," Daryl's voice reached my ears and I frowned. I turned to ask him what his problem was but stopped as he fired an arrow into the forehead of a lone walker that managed to sneak up on us. Carol and I looked wide eyed at him. Finally I broke the silence.

"Thanks."

He gave a grunt in response.

The rest of the way back to our cell block was made without incident.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 9

Dinner was a calm affair. Everyone sat throughout the main room eating and praising Carol for her cooking skills. She blushed, saying how she couldn't have done it without my help. Although I didn't do anything besides keep her company, I appreciated the gesture. Once everyone was done, the leftovers were taken back to the cafeteria and put in the refrigerator we had cleaned out and plugged into the generator. With our newest members given their cell on the second floor next to Merle's, everyone said their good nights and turned in for the night. I climbed the steps and reached the landing to see Daryl making his bed. It was then that I noticed my blankets were once again on his bed. Our eyes met for a second and I gave him a 'what's going on?' look.

"Figured it would be too much hassle to have to keep dragging your mattress in and out of your cell each night, so we could just share mine."

I suppressed the knowing smile I wanted to give him. Instead, I nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Let me go change." He gave a grunt in reply as he went to removing his shoes. Leaving him to his task, I entered my cell to see Rocky lying on the bottom bunk. My companion had taken a liking to Carl and Beth. He still tended to wonder around looking for me sometimes when I was out of sight, but he would quickly return to the kids once he had reassured himself that I was safe. Removing the dirty clothes, I threw on a really large t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh. Pulling my hair back into a single braid, I pat Rocky on the head.

"Night boy." He gives my hand a quick lick before I head out the cell. When I walk up to Daryl's bed, the hunter is already in bed laying on his side with his eyes closed. Starring at his shirtless chest that is exposed since the blankets are around his waist, I notice a few scars and frown.

"Ain't anyone ever told yah it's rude to stare?"

"Sorry." I say half- heartedly while my mind still reeled from his scars. I had seen plenty of battle wounds. Hell I had a few of my own, but something told me that wasn't the case with those.

"Yeah, well come on, we got an early day tomorrow." Giving him a small smile, I climb into bed beside him. I notice as he wraps his arm around my waste that we're sharing both blankets. Maybe Carol was right. I had to take baby steps with him. With him spooning my back, I soon feel myself being lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beat.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 10

We all stood outside in a circle as Rick gave us instructions. Since him, Carl, and Michonne would be going into town to get weapons in preparation of our impending confrontation with the Governor, Daryl and Glenn had been left in charge to hold down things here at the prison. In the event that they didn't return in at least twenty-four hours' time, Maggie, Merle, and I would come looking for them. I hoped it didn't come to that.

As the jeep faded from sight, I locked the fences back before joining the others as they stood a few feet off talking.

"The kid is gonna need more formula soon. She's eating her weight and then some," Hershel said as he looked to Judith who was being held by Daryl.

"Don't worry little ass kicker, we'll get you some more food." My heart melted at the sight of him holding the laughing baby. I never would have guessed that he had it in him. It was endearing.

As I approached and held out my hands to take her, he seemed almost reluctant to let her go just yet, but relented. As I looked into the baby's blue eyes, I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and I would do everything in my power to make sure she lived to see adulthood.

"Hey there…aren't you just the cutest thing," I cooed as I ran a finger over her little button nose. She giggled in response. Everyone continued making plans as I held her.

My senses made me extra aware of Daryl's eyes as they never left me. Looking up from Judith's face, I noticed that Daryl had an odd look on his face. It was almost like the blank stares he gave sometimes except something flickered in his eyes as he continued to look at me and Judith.

"Daryl it would be wise if we got this formula before the meeting tomorrow. We never know how things may go or how long it will be before it's safe to go for more," Hershel said as he gave me a small smile as I continued to make the baby giggle. His voice seemed to snap Daryl out of whatever trance he had been in.

"I agree. Someone needs to go."

"I'll go." We looked at Glenn who's bruises had all but healed.

"No. I don't want you out there again so soon. I need you to stay here and hold things down with Maggie and Merle," Daryl rebutted. The shorter man looked as if he wanted to argue but glanced between Merle and Maggie. He gave Daryl a curt nod in acceptance.

"Daryl, you can't go alone." This time Carol chimed in.

"He's not. I'm going with him," I replied as I handed Judith back to Beth.

"No." I sigh. I knew he would argue with me on this, even after seeing how well skilled I was in a fight.

"I'm going. You need back up and I'm the best one to do the job. Stop being stubborn about this."

His blue eyes stared at mine for a moment before he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. But you better not slow me down."

I nodded, catching the look of amusement on both Maggie and Glenn's faces.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 11

"So tell me. How is it that you handle yourself so well in a fight?" I cringe at the question as we put formula in a duffle bag.

"Would you believe me if I said I was a ninja?" I can tell by the look on his face he doesn't.

"Fine. But you're gonna think I'm crazy."

He gave her a look that almost said 'try me.'

"Ok, Demons, Vampires, Witches are all real. Some are good but most are evil. In order to keep them from taking over one girl in all the world called the Chosen one is giving the powers to faces these forces of darkness. She is the slayer."

I looked into his face and I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"So who decides that this one girl has to save the world?"

"The Powers that Be."

"Ok…and you're that one girl now?"

"Yes, no. See my friend Buffy is the slayer."

"I thought you just said yer' the slayer."

"I am. Buffy and her friends did a spell that gave her power to every single girl alive during the time who would have been a potential slayer."

"Why in the hell would she do that?"

I sighed. At least he wasn't telling me I was crazy.

"Because there was an apocalypse with this thing called the First Evil. It had an army of demons and Buffy and her friends couldn't do it alone."

I watched as he processed everything I told him. He stared at me wordlessly for what felt like forever before he nodded.

"Ok."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You believe me? Just like that?"

"Yeah. Way I see it. If walkers can exist then why not vampires and vampire slayers."

I gave him a big smile as I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tensed at first but eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back slightly to look him in the face.

"Thank you for believing me." Before I could second guess myself, I pressed my lips to his. Kissing Daryl was so different from any other guy I had ever kissed. Instead of aggressive hunger filled kisses. He firmly but softly kissed me back. As breathing became an issue, we mutually pulled away, our foreheads touching.

"Wow."

He gave a small grunt in response. Realizing where we were, I stepped back, grabbing the duffle bag full of formula and a few other baby supplies, I headed for the door leaving Daryl look stare after me. Turning back to look at his still slightly dazed face, I yelled back at him.

"Come on now! Get the molasses out yer' arse!" Daryl's laugh reached my ears as he stood there full on laughing out loud. It made me smile. I don't think I had ever heard the light hearted sound come from him before. I had heard little laughs but this one was completely different. He composed himself but smiled as he followed after me.

"I'm coming woman."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 12

"Listen up. Today is my meeting with the Governor. I'm taking Daryl and Hershel. The rest of you hold down things down here," Rick instructed. I frowned.

"Rick, I'm going."

"No." Both Rick and Daryl responded. My frown deepened. What was wrong with them? Daryl out of all people should know how much of a asset I would be.

"Oh come on! No offense to Hershel but if things go bad, you'll need all the help you can get!"

"Valise. We're just going to see what this meeting is about. I already have Daryl, I need you to stay here in case this is all just a trap to lure us away so that they can attack the prison while we're gone." My narrowed eyes looked into the former officer's for any trace of a lie. He honestly believed that if things went bad that I would keep the others safe. Keep his daughter safe.

"Ok. But you three better hurry back."

He smiled at me before giving me a quick hug. "We will. Valise, watch after them for me."

"With my life." And I meant it. I cared for those kids as if they were my own. I gave Hershel a quick hug as well. Then I turned to Daryl. We looked at each other silently for a second before I walked up to him and pressed my lips against his. He clearly hadn't been expecting that but relaxed under my lips. All too soon I had to pull away. They needed to leave soon if they were going to meet the Governor on time.

"Come back to me alive."

"I will," he said as he gave my hand a quick squeeze before letting go and going to join Hershel and Rick in the jeep. As I watched them drive off, I turned at the feel of a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Carol giving me a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine."

"Yeah, don't worry about him girlie. Only a Dixon can take out a Dixon."

I gave him a appreciative smile. With nothing else to do, we all headed inside and waited.

THEWALKINGDEADTHEWALKINGDEADTHEWALKINGDEAD

The whole meeting seemed like a trap. The Governor was not a man to be trusted. I knew that first hand after having experienced his hospitality for myself. But it was nothing I could do now but wait out here as Rick and that SOB talked inside. I kept my crossbow ready in case, Martinez over there decided to try anything. Hershel and the other one…Milton I think his name was were sitting having some kind of conversation. As the door opened and Andrea emerged, I couldn't help but feel annoyed. Why in the hell was she even bothering? If she wanted to share his bed that's her business but this truce shit was nothing more than a set up. I just hadn't found what it was but something was off.

"They'll come to an agreement." The blonde woman said to no one in particular. I don't know who she was trying to convince us or herself. She had to know that the Governor was up to no good.

At the sound of groaning, Martinez and I went around back only to come face to face with two walkers. It didn't take no time to take em out. I got one and the Governor's go to man got the other. We exchanged looks of mutual respect and moved to head back around front when suddenly I found myself pressed against the side of the building. I knew this was a trap. I reached for my knife but paused when the person gripping my neck spoke.

"I'm going to ask you one question and I expect a truthful reply or I promise you'll regret it."

I glanced at Martinez who looked confused but not completely surprised to see this newcomer.

I sized the guy up. Although he had a strong grip on my throat, he was kind of short for a guy.

"What?" I choked out.

"Why in the bloody hell do you smell like her?" I looked at him as I tried to figure out what he was talking about. Who was this guy? The Governor must have been hiding him away because I don't remember seeing him in Woodbury during my time there as a hostage.

"Think you'll have to be a little bit more specific, mate. And careful, wouldn't want to snap his neck…yet," a voice spoke from behind the guy. Unlike his friend with the unnatural blonde hair who had me in a tight choke hold, this guy had dark hair and seemed less serious than Mr. Anger management.

"Brown skin, dark curly hair, brown eyes, curves for days, and a give em hell attitude. You smell like her. Now tell me where she is," Mr. Anger Management snapped. My eyes widened at the description. It all made sense now. The leather jacket, the combat boots, and white hair.

"Sp-ike" I choked out. I got confirmation when he chuckled releasing his hold on my neck.

"Heard me have you?"

"She told me about you and some chick named Buffy." I replied, choosing to ignore his shit eating grin. The blonde man gave me a sharp look. He opened his mouth to speak, when Martinez spoke up. In the midst of my revelation I had forgotten he was there. Damn the last thing we needed was him reporting back to the Governor. Spike must have felt the same way because he turned to his companion.

"Kol, mate how about you do that little men in black trick you love doing so much. We don't need him running back to his head honcho in there and causing unnecessary trouble. The other man. Kol, moved over to Martinez in a blur stopping right in-front of him. The two seemed to be having some kind of staring contest but then Kol began to speak and then Martinez strangly began to echo his words almost as if he were trying to memorize them.

"You came around here to check the perimeter. (I went around to check out the perimenter) You killed a walker.(I killed a walker) Then we showed up and killed a walker that was sneaking up on you.(Then you showed up and killed a walker that snuck up on me) We saved your life. (You saved my life.) And that's all you remember. (That's all I remember)"

When Kol was done he turned to me and put a finger to his lips in a shhhing motion. Wisely I stayed quiet. To my amazement Martinez blinked then looked at us.

"Kol, thanks for saving me from that walker man."

Kol stiffed a laugh. "Oh think nothing of it."

The four of us made our way back around the front as I wondered what just happened.

"Is she safe?"

I looked at Spike. It was obvious he cared about Valise and was worried.

"Yeah. She's fine." He seemed to relax at that.

I introduced Hershel to Kol and Spike. Like mine, his eyes widened at Spike's name. Wisely without having to be told, he simply nodded at each of them. A few minutes went by before the doors to the building finally opened. Both Rick and the Governor walked out. Neither seemed particularly happy. Guess they didn't reach an agreement after all. Why was I not surprised?

For split second surprise and then anger flashes across the Governor's face as he sees Spike and Kol. It's clear that their orders had been to remain out of sight. He doesn't even try to hide his anger when Spike informs him that he is not going back to Woodbury and neither is Kol.

"We appreciate all you've done mate, but we're gonna have to pass on going back to Mayberry."

"I see, and what about your other friend? What shall I tell her?"

I see a flicker of anger flash across Spike's face. But he manages to reign it in having no doubt caught the underlined threat to his girl.

"Tell er' that I'm sorry but I found what I was looking for."

The Governor gives a twisted smile before nodding in concession.

"Alright. You boys take care then…Rick, see you in two days."

Rick only nods at the man's words. We watch as the three men get in the truck and pull off. Once they are gone, I turn back to the others. Rick looks at me.

"Daryl. What is going on? Please explain to me why we're taking two of the Governor's men back with us to the prison!"

"Rick. Trust me on this one alright."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 13

The three men had been gone for a few hours now and like the others I found myself growing worried. But I keep it together because if I don't Merle may go against Rick's orders and go after them. He already tried to convince Glenn and I to do a sneak attack on Woodbury while the guys met with the Governor. We both shot him down.

Beth had just taken Judith from me when the sound of a truck pulling up outside reached my ears. I shot out the prison with the others close behind me. Something was setting my slayer senses off.

I looked around frantically even as Rick and the others got out of the truck.

"Valise what's wrong?" Carol asked. Before I could respond, the clearing of a throat caught my attention. I blinked twice to make sure I was really seeing what I was seeing. Before anyone else could speak, I ran toward the truck and launched myself into the arms of my friend. If he had not been a vampire we both would have tumbled to the ground because of my antics.

"Spike." His name left my lips in a whisper. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as he continued to hold me.

"You're a hard woman to track down. You know that."

I snickered at his words, finally releasing him and taking a step back. It was then that I realized that he was in the sun and was not on fire.

"Oh shit. You got it didn't you?!"

He held up his ring finger where a silver ring shined in the light. They had done it. All their time apart had not been in vein.

"How did you find me? And where's Buffy?"

"Well your strumpet tendencies left a smell," a voice spoke from behind Spike. As the blonde vampire stepped aside, I walked up to the other vampire and laughed.

"Kol Mikaelson. It's good to see you." I engulfed him in a hug as well. I had the pleasure of meeting the entire Mikaelson clan a few years back when Spike and I had been traveling on a mission to pick up a new slayer and ran across them. Them and Spike were old friends. I quickly found myself bonding with all of them in my own way particularly Kol, Elijah, and Nik. Their sister and I didn't quite see eye to eye but remained civil.

Excusing myself for a second, I walked over to Daryl and wrapped my arms around him. Through my entire reunion scene with my two friends, he had remained silent.

"Thank you for coming back to me. And thank you for bringing them back to me." Uncaring of who was watching, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me as our lips continued to meet. I could have stayed like that forever.

"Oh for the love of America. I didn't come all the way here to see you suck face." At the sound of Kol's remark, I sighed. Pulling away from Daryl.

"Later?"

"Count on it darling," the hunter mumbled before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. Stepping away from him I grabbed one of Spike's hands and one of Kol's and lead them over to the others who had been waiting patiently.

"Everybody, this is one of my best friends, Spike," I said gesturing to the blonde vamp on my left. "And on my right is another good friend of mine, Kol Mikaelson," the original smiled to the group.

"Nice to meet you all."

I then turned to the prison crew. "As you already know that is Rick, our fierce leader, Daryl, and Hershel. Now I would like you two to meet Hershel's two daughter's Beth and Maggie, Glenn, Tyrese, Sasha, Rick's two kids Carl and Judith, Carol, Michonne, and Daryl's brother Merle."

Everyone said their respectful hellos, and then Merle spoke up.

"So sugar tits, which one of these will my brother have to share you with?"

Having grown used to his rude remarks, I simply rolled my eyes. Spike and Kol on the other hand didn't take it as lightly as I did. Before anyone could blink, Spike had Merle in a chokehold.

"Watch what you say to the lady mate, she's family, and I don't take too well to people insulting her."

I put my hand on Spike's shoulder. He turned to look at me, but never released his grip. Merle continued to gasp for air.

"Spike. Let Merle go. He's just talking. You'll get used to it."

"Guess you got a thing for choking us Dixon men huh?" Daryl joked as he watched his brother struggle to free himself. Spike looked over to the hunter and grinned as he let Merle go.

"Yeah, guess I can't help myself."

Some of the others stiffed laughs as they watch Spike drop Merle like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Well, now that introductions have been made, let's go inside and discuss what to do about the Governor."

With one arm wrapped around Daryl and one hand in Spike's we headed inside.

I had two of my closes friends back, but there was still the question of where was Buffy? I held out on asking again until we were safely inside only because Spike didn't seemed the least bit distressed about her absence.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 14

After everyone had a plate of food in-front of them and was settled somewhere in the room, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Spike. Where is Buffy?"

He put his fork down and looked at me from his position against the wall on the floor.

"She's in a town called Woodbury." Woodbury!

"Spike! That's the Governor's town, she's not safe there."

"Calm down love, she's a big girl. Slayer can handle herself."

I get an uneasy feeling at the thought of leaving Buffy there to fend for herself. Immortal slayer or not.

"Spike, Kol, what can you boys tell us about the Governor's plans and how exactly did you end up with him?" Rick asked my two friends. His voice held a hint of suspicion but I could tell he was keeping it at bay for my sake.

"We were travelling looking for Valise, the Governor came across us and offered us a place to stay. We accepted mostly because Buffy wouldn't shut up about wanting a hot bath." I grinned at that. Leave it up to Buffy to go into enemy territory for a hot bath. Spike continued on.

"As for what he's planning. We overheard him talking about a trade and a raid on the prison."

I noticed Rick stiffened out the corner of my eye at the mention of a trade.

"Rick, what did the Governor want you to trade?"

Rick looked at me, then around at the others.

"He claimed that he would call a truce if we handed Michonne over to him in two days or else he would declare war." Everyone gasped in shock. I looked to Michonne who sat beside Kol who gave her a pat on the knee.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be dead soon."

Michonne gave him a curious look, then looked at me. I silently mouthed the word _'Vampire' _while all eyes were on Rick.

"Rick, I think the best thing to do is pack up and move on," Hershel said from his seat at the table.

"Won't do any good. Governor probably has the roads being watched. " Merle said.

"We're not handing over Michonne. It's obvious he plans to attack either way, Spike you mentioned a raid on the prison. Did he say when?" Maggie said, turning to look at Spike.

"No, but it will obviously be no earlier than two days." He replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Carl asked.

"Cause for what ever reason he's obsessed with the girl there. He won't raid before then and risk her not being here or getting away."

Spike was right. It would be counter-productive for him to stage a raid. Rick also saw the wisdom in his words.

"Alright, so we have two days to get ready. What should we do first besides scout for more weapons?" Carol asked.

Daryl, who sat next to me on the steps spoke up.

"The more help we have the better. We need to get Valise' friend Buffy out of Woodbury."

"What's so important about one girl? No offense to you all, but we have bigger things to worry about besides your friend," Sasha asked. Although there was no venom in her voice, her words still pissed me off. Luckily for me, Kol cut in before I could tear into the woman.

"That one girl…is worth your life and then some. Now if you bunch don't want to go after them that's fine. But I'm sure that Spike and Valise will gladly go with me to retrieve our missing links."

Sasha looked to be properly chastised by the original's words.

"Have you not told them yet Slayer?" At his question everyone looked to me. Oh great. Guess it's now or never. Thanks a lot Kol. I sent the dark haired vampire a glare in which he simply smirked.

I felt Daryl take my hand in his. Silently letting me know that he had my back. Taking a deep breath, I looked at my friends, the people I had grown to love as family. It was time to tell them my secret. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

Putting my plate down, I rose off the steps and walked until I stood in the center of the room.

"I'm a vampire slayer."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 15

"A what now?" Rick asked.

"I'm a vampire slayer. Long story short. Demons and every other creature you've ever thought was just nightmares are real. The Powers that Be sent one girl in all the world with abilities to fight these creatures and prevent the end of the world."

"Doesn't look like you did such a good job."

"Shut up Merle." Daryl snapped at his brother. I smiled at him before continuing.

"That one girl was Buffy, then a big evil came that would pull the whole world into darkness and Buffy and her friends realized they couldn't do it alone. So she had one of her friends do a spell that gave every potential slayer alive their abilities. We the hell of her slayer army and Spike, they won. I was a potential and now I'm a slayer."

Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Carol, Beth, Sasha, Tyrese, and Carl all looked at me in disbelief.

"You said abilities. So prove it." Beth spoke up. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Prove you are what you say. If you have abilities show us something."

"Well I can't exactly show you without fighting someone and I don't want to hurt you."

Beth looked almost disappointed. Then Merle spoke up again.

"I think you're just a nut job. Walkers finally have made you crack."

"Enough Merle." Daryl warned his brother. The oldest Dixon then turned his attention to his brother.

"You've been awfully quiet. Don't tell me you believe this bullshit she's spitting. Bitch is obviously unstable, makes Officer Friendly's little mental break look like a walk in the park."

I saw Spike rise to his feet.

"Easy there mate. Watch what you say about the lady."

Merle turned to Spike. "And let me guess. You're a slayer too?"

At his words I let out an unlady like snort.

"Spike and Kol are vampires."

Everyone looked at my two friends with more disbelief and a little fear then the room erupted in shouts as everyone chimed in there two cents. No one really being heard until finally Kol stood up.

"Enough!" He shouted. "You wanna proof. Fine." He walked over to me until he stood on my right. Once again the room went silent as everyone waited in anticipation. They gasped as the red hunger veins appeared on his face underneath his now red eyes. Spike not to be out done walked over to us as well.

"Step aside kid, let me show you what a real big bad looks like."

Kol huffed at that. "Kid? I'm over a thousand years old. What are you like a hundred?"

"One hundred and seventy five."

Spike tilted his head slightly as he willed his demon to come forth. I knew without even looking at him the second it happened because Rick and Merle both took a step back. The others looked on with various expressions. Finally it was Glenn who broke the silence.

"Dude, you guys are like superheros. Hey is Spiderman real?"

I chuckled. Spike shook his game face off.

"No whelp, there is no such thing as a half spider guy going around the city dressed like a ponce." Glenn looked disappointed. I couldn't help but find the whole thing entertaining.

"Ok. So we believe you. I'm just glad you're on our side." Rick said.

"Yeah, well even if the slayer here hadn't ever met you lot, we probably would have burned that town to the ground," Kol said.

"Still it's good to have you here. We'll go with you tomorrow to get Buffy."

I smiled, giving a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness that's finally out. Didn't know how much longer I could have taken with just Michonne and Daryl knowing."

"Why did you tell Michonne?" Carol asked, obviously a little hurt that I hadn't confided in her.

"Because Michonne already knew. She comes from a line of Watchers." At the blank stares, I continued.

"The Watcher's Council are in charge of finding and assisting the slayers."

"Ok, so you're a slayer and your two friends are vampires. And I thought I had heard it all with these walkers," Hershel chuckled.

"Well that's enough excitement for tonight. I don't know about you all but I could use some sleep," I said as I covered my mouth to hide my yawn. Everyone slowly began to move towards the cells when Spike vamped out, his growls echoing.

"Spike! What's wrong?!" I asked.

Rick walked over to us. Kol was holding him in place, keeping him from fleeing out the door.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know. Something must be wrong. Spike what is it!"

"Buffy . Someone is hurting her. I have to go now!" I felt my heart began to race, the adrenaline build. My best friend was in trouble. As the others watched on in shock, clueless of what to do, I pushed past them, taking the stairs two at a time until I reached the top of the landing. Daryl was right behind me. I grabbed my katana, two daggers, and my bow.

Rushing out of the cell I ran face first into Daryl.

"What in the hell are yer' doing?"

"I gotta go. Buffy is in trouble."

"We can go first thing in the morning." He argued. I pushed past him and descended the scares. Entering the main room where Kol continued to hold Spike, I grabbed Kol's bat.

"I'm not waiting for morning, Buffy is hurt, we have to go now! I refuse to lose another person I love."

"Valise. Think about this. You can't just go in there half cocked with no plan." Maggie said. I understood she was trying to get me to see reason, but with my friend in danger there was no seeing reason.

"Look, I'm not asking you to come with us. Spike, Kol, and I will go ourselves but we are going now." Kol released the other vampire and caught the bat I tossed his way. As we turned to leave, Daryl spoke.

"I'm going with you."

I smiled at him as he walked over to me, crossbow in hand.

"Wait. We need to be organized about this. Valise, you, me, Spike, Daryl, and Michonne will go. Kol should stay here and help Glenn keep the others safe." Rick said as he stopped at my side. I thought his plan over. It made sense. If anyone could keep the others safe it was an original.

"Ok."

"Wait just one bloody minute. Why do I have to stay here and baby sit?" Kol chimed in. I know he wanted to be where the action was but now wasn't the time. When I voiced just that to him he sagged in defeat.

"Fine. Go. Have fun killing without me."

Shaking my head, I patted Kol on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Giving the others a quick smile, my group left for Woodbury. Spike's game face refuse to go away. I knew then when we reached Wood bury, there would be hell to pay.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 16

When we arrived outside the town walls, Spike made quick work of those standing guard snapping their necks before opening the gate. As we slipped in, we separated. Spike, Rick, and Michonne searched for Buffy while Daryl and I went looking for the Governor.

Turning down a hallway, I looked back to Daryl. We were inside some house that Spike had pointed out before he and the others went their own way looking for Buffy. While we were here it was important that we find out as much as we could about what the Governor had planned for us.

As quiet as I could, I pushed the door to what I assumed was the Governor's room open.

"Keep yer' eyes open. Michonne said the last time she was here, bastard had a walker locked in here." My nose scrunched up at the thought. I guess some people didn't know how to let go. As Daryl closed the door behind us, I moved to a closed door off to the left. I reached to open it when the sound of footsteps approaching reached my ears. Thinking fast, I grabbed Daryl's hand and sprinted across the room to the bedroom area and out of sight just as the door to the main area opened. Daryl, realizing I had heard something flipped us around so my back was pressed against the wall. His larger body pressing me even further into the wall. Against my better judgement. I felt my body reacting to his closeness. My hips rotating in circles causing my pelvis to grin against his and something else.

His blue eyes darkened as he stared down at me. Unknowingly, I had begun to let out shallow pants as Daryl reached out with the hand that wasn't gripping the crossbow and touched my face. When his own pelvis gave a little thrust, I closed my eyes. The unexpected action was him made it that much more effective.

'_Where is it? I gotta find those keys. I have to stop him before he hurts those poor girls.'_

Daryl must have recognized the voice because he tensed. When I opened my eyes, he was no longer in-front of me. I rounded the corner just in time to see him aiming his bow at a nerdy looking man in glasses.

"Where's the Governor?!"

"I don't know."

Daryl stared at him blank faced. "You're lying Mr. Milton."

"No! I'm not!"

"Then what were you doing in here? If not fetching something for him?"

"I was looking for the keys so I could free your friends before it's too late." _Friends?_

"Take us to em. Now!" The nervous man nodded as I made my demand. I grabbed his arm and pushed him out the room, Daryl once again covered me by bringing up the rear. For now anything the Governor had planned could wait, I needed to get to the other slayer.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 17

Our friend Milton lead us to an abandoned looking building. I wasn't sure if he was being truthful with us or just leading us into a trap. Daryl vouched for him claiming to have been held here himself the last time he was in Woodbury. Still holding on to the man's arm, I released him when we stopped outside a door. It flew open after I gave it one swift kick. I stepped into the room just in time to see a walker fly across the room and land at my feet. I looked up and smiled. Standing with her hands on her hips was none other than Buffy Summers.

"Took you long enough to find me. Map quest take you on a crazy route?"

"Oh shut up you. Be grateful we're here to save your ass," I retorted as I walked toward my friend pulling her into my arms. I finally had my family back.

"Well isn't this a touching moment." We pulled away to see Daryl entering the room with his hands up. Behind him stood none other than the Governor. My blood ran cold at the sight of the gun pointed at Daryl's head. As much as Buffy and the others were my family…Darryl was Darryl. He was sarcastic, loyal, and caring in his own way. I would not lose him.

"Look, there's no need to point that thing at him. That's very rude." Buffy retorted now standing at my side.

"Well m'am this is my town I can point a gun at whomever I want. And no one can stop me."

"Look if you're gonna shoot us can you do it already. It really is cruel to make us listen to you talk first." I said with a sigh. He really was starting to get on my nerves.

Buffy let out a snort of laughter. Now I realized where I got that bad habit from.

"You think his speech is bad. Try listening to a man give you a graduation speak who is planning to go all anaconda on you afterwards. But you can't kill him till he becomes a demon and therefore have to sit and listen to it and there is not a thing you can do about it…now that's cruel."

The Governor turned his attention on me.

"And who might you be?"

"None of yer' damn business. You don't talk to her." Daryl snapped. Instead of being offended the Governor seemed to become even more intrigued with me. That could not be good.

"Aw. Is this your little girlfriend? I tell you, I didn't quite get to have fun with the last couple that came through here. But you…I think I'll take my time with you. Your boyfriend here can even watch." He said laughingly as he handed his gun to one of his men who stood nearby. I stared at him with narrow eyes as he approached me.

"Now, this is how it's going to work. You're going to take your clothes off and bend over that table right there or my man here is going to put a bullet in your boyfriend's brain."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Daryl shouted before another one of the Governor's men punched him in the stomach and then across the head. _'Shut up redneck.'_

While everyone had been looking at Daryl, Buffy swiped one of my knives off me, hiding it behind her back. I knew I was shaking. The disgusting bastard probably thought it was from fear. Fear was the last thing I was feeling right now.

"Well. What will it been?" He asked chuckling, no doubt waiting for me to cry or something. I calmly looked him in the eye.

"Go to hell."

He gave a nod to one of his men, before he struck me across the face. In that same instances, Buffy blurred across the room, knocking the gun out of the man's hand. With Buffy now standing protectively infront of Daryl, my attention turned back to the man before me. A cruel smile formed on my lips.

"That was the biggest mistake of your life." I said calmly before my fist met his face. As he hit the ground from the impact of my punch, I stepped over him. The sound of his head hitting the harsh unforgiving ground gave me some satisfaction. The other four men stood in shock.

"Don't just stand there. Take em to the pit!" The fallen leader shouted. Buffy and I both moved to deal with the men when the unmistakeable sound of a gun safety clicked. I looked on wide eyed as the Governor aimed his gun at me. The sudden impact of the bullet in my thigh sent pain through me that burned my veins. I couldn't stop the cry of pain that I let out. Buffy turned back to me but remembered one of us golden rules too late. Never turn your back on your enemy. One of the men pistol whipped her twice across the head before she dropped to the ground in a daze.

"Alright men, get these three down to the pit and get someone to fetch some walkers."

Through the pain, I was vaguely aware of two hands dragging me out of the room. I could hear Daryl's voice close behind me screaming murder. Buffy's blonde head lulled to the side as one of the Woodbury men dragged her. All too soon we were being dropped inside a circle. People sat on bleachers cheering. What kind of sick game was this? As the men released us, I held on to Daryl for support. My left legs was killing me. Even so, I couldn't help by give a small laugh when I heard Buffy speak.

"So you're Valise' boyfriend? I've always preferred my guys lacking a heartbeat, but hey to each their own."

"Yeah I've met your boy Spike. He's alright for a dead guy." Daryl shot back.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight I have something special for you. These are three of the enemy soldiers! Tonight they will fight to the death! Last one standing goes free!" The Governor's voice boomed in the open space.

"Oh please, you're gonna kill us any way. Why would we turn on each other?" I asked, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Very well. Boys bring out the walkers!"

The crowd cheered as men began entering the area with walkers bond on leashes. I could deal with a few walkers, even with my leg bleeding, but I wasn't so sure about Daryl. He didn't have his crossbow and all of my knives had been taken from me before they brought us out here.

"Got a plan oh fearless leader?" I asked looking to Buffy.

"Me?! You're the rescue party!" She retorted.

"Will you two shut up with your yapping and focus!" Daryl shouted as a walker was released and came straight for us. Buffy snapped it's neck, just as the other men released four more walkers. We just barely manage to keep them away or get close enough to temporary disable them with snapping their necks without being bitten.

When it became apparent that we were doing too well holding our own, the Governor spoke to the crowd.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

Before I could process what he could possible mean, a gun went off. The scream that left my mouth was almost inhuman as a second bullet embedded into my other leg. With no support I collapsed to the ground.

"Valise!" I heard Daryl yell my name as a walker towered over me. I tried my best to scoot away. Both Buffy and Daryl were busy with the ever growing group of walkers. This was it. I was going to die. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the bite that would end it. I just prayed to whatever high power that would listen that Buffy and Daryl got out somehow. A gust of wind hit me and then the walker vanished. I opened my eyes, I had never been more happy to see the figure standing over me than I was right now. As my savior helped me up off the ground, I ignored the pain in my legs for the time being.

"Niklaus."

The original hybrid smiled at me as he helped me stand upright.

"Valise,love. Still getting into trouble I see."

"A little help would be nice!" I heard Buffy shout from over his shoulder.

"I got it!" A blurr of blonde hair shouted as it sped past her and Nik, quickly ripping off the heads of the walkers surrounding Daryl and Buffy. When the blurr stopped, I smiled. It was none other than Caroline Mikaelson. As she helped Buffy and Daryl, my attention was brought back to the Governor as he aimed his gun at the hybrid supporting me as blood continued to flow out of the wounds on my legs.

"I don't know who or what you are but, you made a mistake coming here tonight."

Niklaus looks at the man in disbelief as a bullet embeds into his chest. The hybrid barely flinches, but I can tell by the look in his eyes that the Governor is a dead man. If were not for him holding me up, I know the man would be dead.

When he sees that Niklaus is still standing, he takes aim again. Before he can fire again, a hand appears snatching the gun from him.

"Would advise you against doing that."

My eyes widen. Standing in one of his ever present suits, is Elijah.

"What the hell are you people!" The Governor shouts.

"Your .worse .nightmare."

The one eyed man almost jumps out of his skin as Spike speaks after seeming to have appeared out of thin air. In the left peripheral, I see Michonne and Rick come running into the pit. By this point, the crowd has begun to panic, not only have we caused a ruckus, but someone (Probably Nik) must have left the entrance door open because walkers were everywhere.

Daryl walked over to Nik and I. Giving my friend soft smile and a quick thanks, I allow Daryl to pull me into his arms.

"Impressive friends yer' got."

I laugh at his comment as I hug him.

"You should have seen them before the zombies took over."

I see the Governor somehow managed to sneak past Spike and Elijah when they weren't looking at him. I figured it would be ok. We would get him later. If only I had thought better. I should have shouted to one of my friends to go after him. At least that's what I thought as his voice rang out in the air.

"Martinez! Take the shot!"

Those were the only warning words I had before the pain came. I faintly heard someone growling and a scream. Pulling back from Daryl, we both looked down wide eyed as a big spot of blood rapidly began to soak my shirt. I had been shot again. Tonight was just not my night.

"Valise! No!" I heard Buffy shout. Then other voices began to shout as well. I looked into Daryl's panicked face, then all too soon everything went dark and silence surrounded me. I guess this was what it was like to die.

THEWALKINGDEADTHEWALKINGDEADTHEWALKINGDEAD

As the boy held her in his arms, and Buffy's cries resonated all around us, I looked toward the source of the shot. Standing on top of an abandoned car was a large man smiling in satisfaction. No doubt proud that he had fulfilled his orders from his leader who had vanished into the night. When he realized I was watching him, he moved to jump off the car and flee.

I had my hand around his throat before his feet could touch the ground. He looked on at me in fear. Good. He should fear me, because what he had done would cost him his life. Biting my wrist, I forced my blood down his throat. When I was satisfied he had enough, I snapped his neck. The sound of it breaking doing very little to calm my anger. Grabbing him by the arm, I dragged him back to the others. Leaving him in Elijah's care for the time being, I moved to look down at Valise. I could faintly hear her heartbeat, but it was fluttering. Just barely hanging on. She had once told me that she would rather die than become one of those creatures out there.

If I were a more selfless man, I would put a bullet in her forehead now. But being selfless was one thing no one ever attributed to me.

Gently moving Buffy aside, I moved to pull her out of the boy's arms. He fought me on it. Not wanting to let go. I contemplated snapping his neck and just taking her. But he smelled of her, so he must mean something to her. Thankfully, Spike talked him into handing her over. Once she was in my arms I wasted no time in biting my wrist and forcing my blood down her throat. Slowly the two wounds on her legs healed, but my concern was the stomach wound that still continued to bleed.

If not for years of practice the aroma of slayer blood would have been too much for me to handle.

Biting my wrist again, I poured more blood down her throat. The blood wasn't getting to the wound fast enough. There was a chance she would bleed out before it took effect properly.

I felt my anger rising. I could tell by the look on Spike and my brother's faces that if I chose to burn this town down, they would gladly help me.

"Klaus. She needs the blood quick. The easiest way to get it there is from the heart." I looked up into my love's face in confusion. Before I got what she was saying.

"I need a knife!" I shouted.

A man who had arrived with Spike handed me a blade. I nodded my gratitude before handing it to Caroline. Holding out the hand that wasn't holding the unconscious slayer to me, I held it still as Caroline quickly cut up my fingers and palm until it was a bloody mess. Moving quickly before the cuts could close, I punched my bleeding hand through her chest, placing it on her heart.

I listen as her heart begins to pump more blood and grow stronger, completely ignoring the boy who is trying to break away from Buffy. I hear my sweet Caroline calmly explain what I've done. The boy finally calms down.

Slowly, I remove my hand before biting it again, forcing more blood past her lips. I lift her shirt to see the wound has finally closed. The others around me rejoice. Her heartbeat is strong in my ears. The slayer will be alright. Just then a groan about three feet away catches my attention. Our friend has finally woken up from his snapped neck.

As careful as I can, I rise to my feet and hand the slayer over to the boy.

Wordlessly, we make our way out of the town where people are still running from stray walkers. Buffy and the others deal with any walkers that come our way while I drag our barely conscious friend by the arm.

This Governor has made a personal enemy in me by daring to go after those I love.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 18

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the concrete ceilings. I was back in the prison. Which meant, I wasn't dead. But the question still remains. How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was being in Daryl's arms and then the pain. I sat up abruptly as I pulled the blankets away to look at my stomach.

"That's bastard shot me."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the feel of a hand on my shoulder. Clutching my chest I looked to the woman. I hadn't even realized she was there.

"Jeez Buffy, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

The immortal slayer didn't say anything. Simply sat on the mattress, that I noticed was the one Daryl and I usually slept on, and put her arms around me.

"Valise, I'm so glad you're ok. I thought I lost you."

I hugged my best friend back. "I know, I thought I was done for. I remember everything going dark. What happened? How did you save me?"

"I believe I had something to do with that love."

I pulled away from Buffy just as the original blurred over to me and pulled me off the bed and into his arms. As we hugged, I let myself enjoy the feeling of safety that I always got around one of my friends. Carefully, he placed me back on the bed, sitting next to me as he and Buffy explained what happened and how Caroline's fast thinking saved her life. I would have to personally thank vampire Barbie when I got the chance.

The three of us sat there talking for a moment as Nik explained how after Buffy and Spike left him and one of his witches, he, Elijah, and Caroline had decided to follow them a few weeks after. With Kol gone, he admitted that things were too quiet around the Mikaelson mansion.

As if summoned, Spike, Kol, and Elijah appeared infront of them.

Valise took turns hugging each of them.

"You know you're never going on another adventure without me, right? You obviously can't seem to stay out of trouble," Kol said tauntingly as he sat against the wall.

I rolled my eyes. At his remark.

"We both know that neither one of us is good at staying out of trouble."

"Well you better well bloody start." Spike grumbled. I gave him a soft smile. I could only imagine what it must have been like to watch me get that close to the brink of death. He and Buffy had already lost Dawn, I'm not sure how they would have handled my death.

I wondered for a moment where the others were. When I inquired, Spike rolled his eyes.

"Everyone or just your boy?"

I blushed at the mention of Daryl.

"Can you blame her? He was worried sick." Buffy said, throwing Spike a knowing look.

"So, this guy…what makes him so special, love?" I look to Nik as a smile forms on my lips.

"He makes me happy."

Nik rubbed his fingers across his chin as he pretended to ponder something.

"Hmm, I see. He makes you happy."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all." The hybrid replied. I narrowed my eyes at him. I would have to talk to Caroline later. He was up to something.

"You got that boy whipped good and proper." Buffy interjected. I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"She means, that he has been glued to your side ever since we got you home last night. Up until an hour ago." Nik replied.

"What happened an hour ago?"

"I told him I would bite him if he didn't give Buffy some time with you."

I looked at the well dressed original in surprise.

"Elijah!"

His face remained completely serious as he continued. "I believe the phrase you're looking for is Oh. Em. Gee."

We all began laughing at his response. It was one of the most comical things I had ever heard the dark haired original say.

When we finally calmed down, I looked to the stares to see Carol coming up the steps. She stopped seeming unsure about herself in the presence of my supernatural family. I smiled, doing my best to put her at ease.

"Valise, oh thank goodness you're awake."

She crossed the room and engulfed me in a hug. She pulled back giving me a smile.

"Elijah, explained how you just needed rest and you would be fine, but hearing it and seeing are two different things." I noticed the suite wearing vampire had not once taken his eyes off of Carol as she stood before me. I never would have thought the two of them…hmm. Interesting.

"I'm fine Carol. But thanks for your concern. Where are the others?"

"Well Rick, Caroline, and Daryl are over in cell block A. The others are keeping watching outside for any signs of the Governor. Well, if you'll excuse me. I need to get back to work. But call me if you need anything." I nodded and promised I would. Once she was no longer in sight I turned to Nik.

"Why are Rick, Caroline, and Daryl in cell block A?"

Kol chuckled. "My guess they're keeping are new guest busy. Providing him with some entertainment."

"Who?"

"The idiot that shot you in the stomach, pet." Spike answered. I didn't really care what happened to the guy. I know it's my duty to protect people. But he almost killed me. I nodded.

"Come on, gang lets go relieve loverboy of his duties so he can come back and snuggle with his honey," Buffy said as she ordered the guys to head downstairs. Before they went, each reached out and gave me a hug. Klaus kissed me on the forehead, before his blue eyes gazed at me warmly. Something about the way he always looked at me made my insides melt. We would never be more than friends. He loved Caroline and I had Daryl. And neither one of us would change that for the world, but there would always be a soft spot we had for each other that no one could replace.

"I would back away from her brother, her strumpet ways may be contagious." I looked to Kol, where he stood at the top of the stairs, when Nik wasn't looking, I flicked him the bird with my middle finger.

"See! Did you see that! She just propositioned me!"

I laughed when Buffy, who was behind Kol, gave him a little push. "Yeah, yeah, and those walkers out there are propositioning you too huh?"

"Probably!" He retorted.

"Oh you're a nummy treat." Spike replied as he descended the stairs infront of Kol.

As Elijah brought up the rear, he turned to me and smiled.

"I'll inform…Daryl? That you are awake."

"Thank you."

He nodded, making his way down the stairs. I stopped him with my voice.

"Hey Elijah. How is it that you still manage to have a clean suite during the zombie apocalypse?"

He smirked before replying "A gentleman must always be prepared for anything…even the zombie apocalypse."

I laughed, giving him a small wave as he left to go downstairs. Now that I was alone once again, I felt myself growing sleepy.

The next time I became aware again, an arm was wrapped around my waist. Turning around I came face to face with the man I had been waiting to see.

"Bout time yer' woke up. Slept the damn day away."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up stupid."

His blue eyes lit up with amusement.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Yep."

"Watch that mouth of yours." He warned as our lips inched closer to each other.

"Make me."

And he did, his lips pressed against mine, expressing so much emotion. Desperation. Desire. Fear. Love.

When we were forced to pull away for air, I reached my hand up and ran it through his hair. His eyes stared into mine.

"I'm not good with words. But damn it woman, you scared the living daylights out of me. I thought I had lost you. And that's when I realized something."

I looked at him intently. "What?"

"I love you woman, and if you ever pull some shit like that again, I'll kick yer' ass."

I laughed at his declaration. It was so Daryl. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Daryl."

As sleep claimed me once more, I sighed in contentment. We may not have gotten the Governor yet, but we would. For now, I had all of my family here, safe and sound. And even more importantly, I had the man I loved next to me. As far as living in a post-apocalyptic world, it wasn't so bad.


	19. Announcement

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone. I can't believe how much feedback I've gotten for this story. Many have been asking what happens next. I am happy to announce there will be a sequel to 'Alive.' I can't tell you when just yet but if you subscribe to me or this story that will be a sure way to be kept informed. Thanks again :)


End file.
